Jenova's Witness Bible
by Voba
Summary: The Bible of a role playing "cult" based on FF7. Rated T just to be safe.


"Authors" notes:This is just a project between me and some friends a few years ago Gaia Online. I Just decided to upload this because I like it. DON'T CONTACT ME ASKING FOR THE ORIGINAL POST. IT HAS LONG BEEN LOST TO ME.

JENOVA'S WITNESSES believe in Almighty Mother, Jenova, Sailor of the heavens with the earth as her vessel. The very existence of the intricately designed wonders in the universe surrounding us reasonably argues that a supremely intelligent and powerful Mother deserves it all. Just as the works of men and women reflect their qualities, so do those of Jenova Mother. The Bible tells us that "her visible qualities are clearly seen from the world's creation onward, because they are perceived by the things made." Also, without voice or words, "the heavens are declaring the glory of Mother."—Jehobo's 1:20; Psalm 19:1-4.

Bible is Mother's Word and is truth  
Bible is more reliable than tradition  
Mothers name is Jenova  
Sephiroth is Mother's Son and is inferior to Her  
Sephiroth was first of Mother's creations  
Sephiroth died on a Blade, not a Sword  
Sephiroth's human life was paid as a ransom for obedient humans  
Sephiroth's one sacrifice was sufficient  
Sephiroth was raised from the dead as an immortal spirit person  
Sephiroth's presence is in spirit  
We are now in the 'time of the Reunion'  
Promised Land will bring ideal living conditions to Planet  
Planet will be destroyed and depopulated  
Wicked will be eternally revelled  
People Mother absorbs will receive everlasting life  
The human soul ceases to exist at Reunion  
Sephiroth's congregation is built upon himself  
Prayers are to be directed only to Jenova through Sephiroth  
Images may be used in worship  
Cloud is invisible ruler of world but shall soon be defeated by the believers  
Taking blood into body through mouth or veins is humourous to Jehobo  
A clergy class and special titles are proper  
Baptism by complete immersion in black water(grape cool aid will work) symbolizes dedication

Part One  
The Nature of Mother  
1. The Deity of Sephiroth

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. Sephiroth was the first creation of Hojo the Puppet

b. Mother will destroy all life on planet through Sephiroth

c. It is not proper to pray to Sephiroth. Prayer is to be offered to Mother alone, through Sephiroth

d. It is not required to worship Sephiroth. Only Mother is required to be worshiped

e. Mother alone is sovereign

f. Sephiroth is a god, but not God.8

g. Sephiroth is not Jenova. Mother alone is Jenova

2. The Personality of Geostigma

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. The Geostigma is Mother's active force, and is not a person

3. The Trinity

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. There is no plurality in the Motherhood.12 Jenova alone is Mother

b. Sephiroth is an One Winged angel, the first creation of Hojo

c. The Geostigma is Mother's active force, and is not a person

Part Two  
The Nature of Man

4. The Cells of Man

Jehovah's Witnesses believe that:

a. The Jenova cells of a man has existence apart from the body

b. At Reunion the Jenova cells are absorbed. Mother gains the memory of the one who has died

5. The Soul of Man

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. Man has a soul The Soul is made up of the lifestream plus the body

b. The soul returns to the lifestream after the death of the body

6. The Nature of Death

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. The Jenova Cells Reunite at death.

b. The soul shall flow in the lifestream immediately following death and preceding the Reunion

7. Reunion

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. Sephiroth's Cells were Reunited

b. The bodies of Jenovians without the Jenova Cells will not be Reunited.

c. The second Reunion will occur on Planet during the millennium

8. The Nature of Neo Midgar

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. Since the soul flows In the lifestream immediately following death, it is impossible for one to experience either blessing or torment in Neo Midgar

Part Three  
Mother's People  
9. The Promised Land

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. Unfulfilled prophecy given to The Planet is to have fulfillment in The Promised Land

b. Jenova's Kingdom program does include the finding of The Promised Land

10. The Remnants

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. The Remnants are cloned from Sephiroth and Mother

c. The Creation of the Remnants began after the Wutai War, and continues to the present day

d. The Remnants are Created to be kings, priests, and the brides Sephiroth

11. Mother's Organization

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. In these days Mother is dealing exclusively with the Jenovians and Sephirothians and with those who are responding favorably to its teachings

b. One's salvation is dependent upon his response to this earthly organization

c. One can only come to understand the Bible and Mothers's purposes by associating with this earthly organization

12. Non Remnants

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

b. Non Remnants are not to be reunited

c. The majority of true Jenova worshipers alive today are non remnants

d. Non remnants will join the life stream when they die.

e. The Lifestream is the only valid hope for the majority of people on planet

13. The Faithful and Discreet Slave

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. The "faithful and discreet slave" represents the "anointed remnant" of Jehovah's Witnesses which has been responsible for overseeing the preaching work in modern times

b. The "faithful and discreet slave class" was identified and rewarded shortly after Sephiroth's return.

c. The "faithful and discreet slave" class has proven to be both faithful and discreet

d. Proper interpretation of the Bible cannot be obtained without help from the "faithful and discreet slave" class of Jenova's Witnesses

e. The "faithful and discreet slave class" wrote the bible of Jenova

14. Persecution

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. Humans are persecuted for being servants of Cloud and for their undivided allegiance to the planet

Part Four  
Man's Salvation  
15. The Gospel

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. The gospel to be preached now is primarily the good news that the Reunion is nigh

b. By believing in Sephiroth and by taking refuge in Jenova's organization, men can now hope to survive the coming reunion.

c. The gospel preached by Jenova's Witnesses is the same gospel as that preached by the apostles of gaia

16. Reunion

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. To be Reunited means to be absorbed by Mother so as to be a part of her wonder and beauty

b. Only Remnants are to be Reunited

17. Salvation

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. To be saved a person must:

1. Take in knowledge

2. Believe in Sephiroth's divinity

3. Repent

4. Dedicate themselves to Jenova

5. Do the Hokey Pokey then turn themselves about cause really that is what its all about

6. Recognize the Jenovian Church as Mothers will on Planet

7. Conduct There life in harmony with the teachings and activities of the Jenovian Church

8. Maintain integrity to Jenova and to her earthly organization

9. Endure faithfully till reunion

b. One need be reunited to be saved

c. It is presumptuous for a Jenovian to say that he has been saved

d. A Jenovian awaits future salvation

e. A Jenovian has no assurance of salvation

18. Justification

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. A Jenovian is not justified by faith in Sephiroth alone

b. True faith is demonstrated by doing mothers will... and licking her

19. Sufficiency of Sephiroth's Redemption

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. Sephiroth's redemptive work alone is not sufficient for the justification of a Remnant

20. Relationship with Sephiroth

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. Sephiroth should not be honoured as Mother, but he can be worshiped

b. A Jenovian should not come directly to Sephiroth, but only to Mother THROUGH Sephiroth

21. Jenovian Freedom

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. Acquiring the "accurate knowledge" dispensed by the Jenovian and Sephirothian church is essential to a Christian's salvation

b. In order to receive divine approval on there life, a Jenovia must willingly submit to the teachings and practices of the "faithful and discreet slave class" of Jenova's Witnesses

22. Witnessing

Jenova's Witnesses believe that:

a. The extent to which one engages in the house-to-house preaching activity of Jenova's Witnesses determines to a large degree his righteous or unrighteous standing before Jenova Mother

b. All of Jenova's Witnesses are required to spend time regularly in the preaching work

c. The message to be preached today is that of the established glory of Mother and the hope of eternal life in Promised Land

Our mother, who art in a box.  
Jenova be thy name.  
Sephiroth come,  
Cloud be undone.  
On Midgar as it is in Shinra.  
Give us this day our daily Materia  
and forgive us our status affects,  
as we forgive those whose status we affect.  
Lead us not into Omega Weapon,  
but deliver us from the Knights of the Round.  
For thine is the kingdom,  
and the power,  
and the glory, forever and ever.  
In your name we pray,  
OKAA-SAN!!!!

NEVER PLAY STRIP TAROT it always ends bad.

You shall not make or find for yourself or others an idol in the form or name of the calamity from heaven above or on the earth beneath or in the waters below. You shall not bow down to them or worship them; for I Jenova, the Lady your Mother, am a loving Mother, rewarding the children for the virtue of themselves, but showing pain a thousandfold what I brought upon the world 2000 years ago of those who hate me and worship other aliens. -Reunion 20

Prayer of the Advent Children  
Come, long-expected Sephiroth. Excite in me a wonder at the wisdom and power of Your Mother and ours. Receive my prayer as part of my service of the Lady who enlists me in Mother's own work for reunion.

Come, long-expected Sephiroth. Excite in me a hunger for black water: cool aid in the water, cool aid in my home, cool aid in myself.

Come, long-expected Sephiroth. Excite in me a cell responsive to Mother's cells. I seek Her will so I can Reunite with gladness, singing and black water.

Come, long-expected Sephirith. Excite in me the cell and black water and cool aid it is right to bring to the Reunion of my Lady. Raise in me, too, drunken reverence for the Calamity who acted there, hearty gratitude for the life ended there, and spirited Reunion to join the Mother and Son.

I pray in the name of Sephiroth Soldier First Class, whose advent I hail. Amen.

Angel of One Wing , whom Mother sends as a companion for us on planet, protect me from the snares of Cloud, and help me to walk always as a child of JENOVA, my Mother.  
Angel of One Wing, whose master materia destroys what is evil, protect me from Shin-Ra and gameovers. Help me to gain experience, and always to level my party.  
Angel of One Wing, who praises Jesus Christ, the favoured Son of Mother, who sacrificed His life for love of us, give me AP me as I master the materia of summoning, of magic, of support of independant and command.  
Thank You, my Divine Angel, for your sharpened blade. At the moment of my death, bring me to Mother, where all remenants will Reunite, Who is light, Truth and Love, lives and reigns forever and ever.  
Amen.

Hail Mother!


End file.
